Miami
by BeckyBerry
Summary: a story i wrote a while ago nothing special just sorta personal. It deals with people i know. and i totally ducked out on the sex scence sorry hahah. i don't suggest reading it anyways.


We're in our hometown in Miami Florida with my kids mark and Nichole who are taking tennis lessons with my good friend Vivian and reed another one of my good friends kids Daniel and Kian while playing mark suddenly blacks out on the court after being hit by a stray tennis ball we rush him to the hospital with Reed and Vivian not far behind soon we get there mark is still out my heart is racing i would surely die if i lost my son thankfully reed and i have our emergency passes to go in immediately Vivian is not allowed in so she must wait in the lobby worrying for Mark we find mark and empty room and try to stabilize his vital signs for now is good but still blacked out hopefully he'll come to i ask reed to sit by marks side and keep him still if he moves he'll hurt himself i almost run to the lobby to talk to Vivian after a chat to catch her up i call my husband Braden to tell him what happened to Mark and to come soon he rushes there when he comes he rushes up to me and we hug while i fight back tears after he stops hugging me i look him into the eyes with the most seriousness and tell him what condition mark is in distraught engulfs my husbands face then fear shocks through him as it sinks into his mind that Mark our first child is in danger of death i keep my composure but i try to show him of my fear as well for i know that it bothers him when i keep my emotions away from him i don't succeed he fires off at e as i cower in fear at his rage i stumble backwards and curl up into the chair fear showing on my face clearly but not fast enough again i fight back the tears but to no avail the tears run down my face as i put my head into my knees still cowering in fear when he angers like this it scares me deeply its like hes a whole different person Vivian try s to stop him but i warn her not to she falls back after fuming from his rage and seeing my tears he stops but i don't notice i am lightly sobbing head still in my knees he calms and thinks of what he did slowly he walks over to me and reaches out to console me and apologize i cringe from his touch he pulls his hand away and sits onto the chair with me and releases my grip on my legs and pulls me into his chest where i cry and explain in short sobs "i do care about my son he means the world to me I'm sorry i cant show you this" and i break down into full sobs in my husbands arms after a few minuets i calm down and compose myself again he apologizes i cant bring myself to forgive him yet i love him but i hate it when he does this i check the time i have to go back to mark i get Vivian a pass and leave Braden in the lobby not able to look him in the eyes i walk away with Vivian eyes widened in horror before she can finish her sentence i explain "yes it is always like this but don't blame him hes always been like that but i love him you've got to understand that hes gotten better its my fault though please don't tell reed about this or anyone " i look at her with pleading eyes she agrees and we walk to Marks room there Reed is monitoring mark like i asked i try to hide my face so you cant tell I've been crying i have on my sweatshirt with the hood on sleeve over my mouth asking hows mark been reed says fine then looks at me i look away hoping he cant see alas he does have you been crying " i say "yea I'm fine" but i trip over my words and stutter he know I'm lying Vivian watches mark while reed drags me outside the door i look away reed makes me face him unable to break free i stop struggling reed jerks my face towards him and with a low stern voice tells me to look him in the eyes and "tell me the truth what happened in that lobby!" i try to break my face free but I'm too weak from crying i told him Braden and i had a fight he had me trapped i couldn't lie reed became inflamed "what happened did he hurt you" i hated this so much everyone always did this to me reed always was like a brother to me and when i was with Braden he never really liked him all that much knowing me and knowing how i am he constantly worried about me but when we got married he had to keep it to himself i began to cry again "no he didn't he promised he never do that again!" oh no i let my words slip more anger filled reeds face "again?" he repeated my accidental words "hes hit you before?" "yes!" he didn't mean it it was an accident he got angry at me i let my words slip " but he hit you! reed threw my wrist down and me to the floor still crying and huffed to the lobby where Braden was i begged please don't reed but he continued walking out the doors he went i called for Vivian and in my sobs i told her to stop reed he went to go fight Braden Vivian responded quickly and ran towards the doors me still in the floor i went to mark clinging the walls and sat on the edged of his bed and watched him breath i played with his hair a bit and when his heart rate got faster i cooed him to sleep soon falling asleep myself my thoughts filled with my son i soon awoke to a loud noise and jolted mark i went to his side and made sure he was OK i looked at him a thought he looks so much like his father and kissed his cheek then i became aware of who was around me shocked i saw Vivian and Braden reed nowhere in sight where's? Vivian answered my question before i could finish "he left " why? i asked "he and broaden got into it i managed to pull them apart but they still were at it i shot an icy look at Braden and asked what happened with and edge to my voice he replied seeming unmoved by my hostility which shocked me "reed walked in i stood up and he tried to choke me as soon as it had came my hostility left i sat in shock but Vivian got him off me i looked him up and down to see if he was hurt he realized what i was doing and said he was fine then my thoughts shot to reed what about reed we don't know he hasn't answered any of our calls i closed my eyes and tried to think then i looked at mark who was still out cold what was wrong with my baby i decided to get a MRI as soon as possible and in the mean time figure out what was up with reed i walked outside and got out my phone while i waited i couldn't help myself i had to smoke i had gotten into the nasty habit from second hand smoking i had to smoke i was stressed the phone rang and rang no answer "damn it" i looked for my keys and got in my car i flew to reeds house and knocked on the door cigarette still in my hand i drew a big breath reed didn't answer so i got the spare he keeps under the welcome mat i unlocked the door and called out "Reed?" again i called his name "Reed?" no answer i checked the house on the cameras no sign of him id check the bedroom there was no camera there quietly i slink-ed up the stairs and went to his bedroom i was going to knock but then i stopped then i slowly turned the knob and cracked his door open he was there but in a robe? weird…i fully opened up the door and walked in he didn't look at me i sat on the bed next to him and touched his shoulder he turned his head to me and saw the cigarette in my hand "crap" i thought he grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards him sitting up in the bed towering over me i was getting tired of being thrown around so easily he ripped the cigarette out of my hand and put it out immediately he spoke "what are yo doing with this are you TRYING to kill yourself?" i tried to brake myself free it was no use he was too strong "no I'm not!" i snapped back he released his grip on me and then jerked my hand away flinging me towards the bed "whats your problem?" i shouted "you are!" the words cut through me like i never thought they would i began to hyperventilate my mind racing not able to breath right i looked for my inhaler but i left it at the hospital "crap" i thought i couldn't breath i shouldn't waste it on talking quickly he realized i was having an attack and kissed me but he breathed in my air and cleared my airways i laid on the bed in shock not because of him kissing me because of how good it felt when he did i opened my eyes filled with pleasure to see him hovering above me once my breathing got back to normal no words were spoken total silence…then i spoke "Reed…," i hesitated ,"i…I'm your problem…?" he put his hands around my arms and said "no you're anything but my problem." now i was sitting upwards puzzled "then why did you say…"i trailed out before i finished my sentence again he kissed my with a passionate flame roaring through me i slowly hesitated but then unable to stop it i kissed him back with the same passion he disrobed in a shirt and boxers and we continued kissing he locked the door with the button and i was lying down on the bed being kissed on my neck chest and stomach it felt so good then things got hotter he began going back and forth my mind wasn't thinking at all instinctively i began taking off his clothing as he did mine my shirt came off first then his unexpectedly his was more muscular then i thought i felt his ripped chest and my fingers went to his back then off came the pants then something in my mind clicked i gasped no not meaning it at all even i could tell i was lying he hesitated for a moment and looked at me in my eyes then looked me down i began to pull myself up using his shoulders but then he pulled my hands off and kissed my stomach and slowly went up to my neck and whispered in my ear you're so beautiful cant help myself any longer he kissed my lips and caressed my curves something Braden never did i felt beautiful he put his arm around my back and lifted me up with such ease and asked me if i loved him as much as he loved me i said yes and kissed him it was so easy with him i wrapped my arms around his neck and we began again me softly moaning at the begging then things ripped and snapped off and i slowly got louder then i don't know what happened but he went into full gear and i was only able to moan short deep moans of complete pleasure my nails dug into his back i had never felt like this before it felt so good i don't even know how much time passed but i didn't care that was wonderful i rolled over on my side and said that's what I've been missing? hah aha i crawled over unto his chest and smiled at him and i kissed him on the cheek i love you and grabbed my hands delicately and said i love you more than you could ever know i layed down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me i felt safe there like i belonged there with him i layed my hands down flat on his chest and sighed a sigh of content not because i had sex but because i felt like i belonged somewhere for once in my life i closed my eyes and drifted out then i awoke and stretched yawning finding him awake arms still around me i kissed him and said I'm gonna go take a shower and kissed him on the cheek he reluctantly released his grip on me and i walked away swinging my hips put a towel around me and walked to the bathroom i dropped the towel unto the floor and walked in the shower feeling so good on my skin


End file.
